YEH KAHAN AA GAYE HAM - back to reality
by Prachi.4893
Summary: A pure Aisha & Kavin (aishvin) os, another oc try... what can i think? is it was a daydream or was a nightmare? a journey to the Jurassic era :) peep in to know more *no bashing appreciated*
**Guys,**

 **Here with another oc story by prachi…for kavin's princess aisha aka aishu di of prachi…as per your wish here's the os…purely a AishVin plot…to the Jurassic era…and an adventurous one…with lots of love dedicated to you aisha :)**

 **Others plz peep in (ignore spelling mistakes)…read and kindly review…no bashing is appreciated.**

* * *

 **YEH KAHAN AA HAYE HAM...back to reality**

* * *

The morning was a little bit humid…there was a fury fragrance…something fishy and somehow it was frightening…chirpy sounds of the small birds can be heard…and the droplets of water…like it is splashing…aisha got up…isn't it was a deadly feeling…and saw kavin lying to her side…she sighed…suddenly something crashed on her head, argh! It is hot…she touched that something hot…it was like a jelly…she looked up…uff! It was the disposal of that baby dragon bird…she made her face…she looked down…something stroked!

She looked up…what the hell! It was a jungle…sarcastically she howled…hearing her howling kavin got up.

Kavin "hey! What happened?"

Aisha "we are in forest!"

Kavin (sighed) "so what's new? We got trapped here…didn't you remember?"

She tried to think back to past…yah! They both got trapped into the prehistorical era…but another question was how? How they entered the past? She was just going to ask all these questions to her beloved kavin sir…but kavin stopped her.

Aisha (angrily) "whaat?!"

Kavin "can you hear the sounds?"

Some creeping sounds can be heard…the sound increased suddenly…kavin got it…he grasped aisha's hand and ran…aisha was really surprised.

Aisha "what are you doing sir, don't you think we should stop and sit quietly?"

Kavin (winking) "really?"

She saw back…destroying the wild coconut trees…an allosaurus was chasing them…its dark red eyes…glowing like fire…around its hard skin layer…feeling like where the hell we got trapped.

Aisha (loudly) "noooooooooooooooooo!"

Kavin closed her mouth with his hands and unknowingly they suddenly slipped…among the bushes…tiny scrubs…they rolled and stopped near the slippy bank on the waterfall…huff…such a terrific experience? Blood was oozing from kavin's shoulder…aisha saw that.

Aisha (with concern) "sir…blood is oozing from your shoulder"

Kavin "that's ok…we have to rescue from here…"

Aisha "but? Blood?"

Kavin "aisha it doesn't matter…first we have to rescue because u know this forest is full of dinosaurs…"

Aisha "ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

A wild flower grasped aisha's leg and started to swallow…kavin became afraid.

Kavin "don't worry…be calm…"

Aisha "sirrrrr! Aaahhhhhhh!"

He took out a knife from his pocket…and started cutting that flower's stem…within seconds…aisha was relieved…that flower moved backward…he hugged her.

He "are you alright?"

She (within the hug) "yaah…"

They both sighed.

Kavin "stand up…we have to go…we really don't know what will approach us when? It is too dangerous…"

Aisha "yaah…but where we will go? Is there any way to go out from this era?"

Kavin "I think we have to go towards the experiment centre towards the west…but the problem is I really don't know what is the direction? Nd to which direction we have to go?"

Aisha "it is not too tough…I knew a trick…first we have to Place a stick upright in the ground so that we can see its shadow. Alternatively, we can use the shadow of a fixed object. Nearly any object will work, but the taller the object is, the easier it will be to see the movement of its shadow, and the narrower the tip of the object is, the more accurate the reading will be. We have to make sure that the shadow is cast on a level, brush-free spot."

Kavin "then?"

Aisha "Mark the tip of the shadow with a small object, such as a pebble, or a distinct scratch in the ground. Try to make the mark as small as possible so as to pinpoint the shadow's tip, but next we have to make sure that we can identify the mark later.

Then we have to wait 10-15 minutes. The shadow tip will move mostly from west to east in a curved line. Mark the new position of the shadow's tip with another small object or scratch. It will likely move only a short distance."

Kavin (smilingly) "Draw a straight line in the ground between the two marks. This is an approximate east-west line. Stand with the first mark (west) on our left, and the other (east) on our right. Now we facing mostly toward true north, regardless of where we are in the world"

Aisha (surprisingly) "you knew this method?"

Kavin (smiling) "right miss aisha…this is not only you who is in this mission…and for your kind information I'm your senior"

Aisha "so funny sir! But this idea striked to my mind first!"

Kavin "so what?"

Aisha " ok fine…thus nothing…you forward on your way…I'm going wherever I want!"

She started walking…she slipped and like always kavin was there to catch her.

Kavin (holding her) "your nose is looking red"

Aisha (angrily) "your face is looking like monkey!"

Kavin smiled.

Kavin (pov) "really you don't know how you look when you're angry?"

Aisha (pov) "I know but what an ego you have!"

Kavin (pov) "you are the most beautiful girl for me in this world…but I really don't know how to tell you about my feelings…"

Aisha (loudly) "sirrrr! Are you listening or not?"

Kavin came out from the trance and made aisha stand.

Kavin (winking) "so will you forward with me or?"

Aisha (with small eyes) "no that's ok…I will continue with you SIRR!"

They both started going…they got a open place…and tried the trick…it was showing just their left the west…without discussing much they started going towards the direction…they both were now much tried…it was afternoon…but not a single ray of hope…suddenly they saw the lab.

Aisha yelled "sir! Look we reached…here is the lab…"

Kavin "right…"

They supported their hands…and ran...the speed was beyond their expectations…they both were really happy…and within mins they reached the destination.

Kavin (happily) "I think the time machine should be inside"

Aisha "yaah! After a long time it is feeling good inside…come…we have to go…"

As they started to go inside…a colony of bats…got dashed with them…they both made their knee bend.

Aisha "what is this? Another obstacle!"

Kavin "look there…it is not an obstacle..it is a tyrannosaurus rex…"

Aisha "that's ok…"

After realizing:-

Aisha "whaaat?"

Kavin "yaah! It is a T-rex"

Aisha "so what we'll do?"

Kavin "nothing we have to ran…!"

Aisha (sighed) "really?"

Nothing was there to believe, kavin took aisha and ran…the smell of human…attracted the T-rex to follow aisha and kavin…he was before them and they followed into dark forest…after reaching their destination…they have to ran once again…running was the one and only solution for them…they were now inside the dark forest once again…it was now hard to do anything…no food and no water…aisha sat down.

Kavin "stand up! We have to go…"

Aisha "I can't… I'm tired…"

Kavin "please aisha…we have to! Otherwise he will kill us…"

Aisha "no kavin…now I can't"

Kavin angrily pulled her and they slipped into the lake…it was not a secure place…they both got wet…suddenly there was a splash! The adventure has not ended till yet…a marine carnivore plesiosaurus was chasing them, now they both got terrified and started to swim so fast and fast…behind the plesiosaurus was forwarding with a continuous rapid speed…lastly yah! They got the bank…and climbed the slopes with great difficulty…they reached the upper slope…and looking at the prey that plesiosaurus went back.

Here aisha got unconscious…kavin saw that, everything was looking hazy to him…looking at aisha he got afraid, the feelings of his heart started coming out…he started to yell…he shook aisha…she was not getting her sense.

Kavin (on verge of tears) "aishaa! Hey! Look…we are…we are safe…aishaa! Aishaaa!"

He started to pushed her belly and succeed in taking out the water…but her pulse rate and breathing was decreasing…he thought but then became helpless…it was the one and only way to get her senses…he lowered his head…he knew that it was against her decisions but! What can he do? He have to…he closed her lips…there was a sooth…but that was not right! He started to push air into her mouth.

Kavin (pov) "I know…I'm doing wrong…but I'm helpless aisha, I love you and I can't leave you dying like this! I have feelings for you in my heart but it is not my wish to go against you wishes, but forgive me…it is the only way"

The air started increasing inside her mouth…her environment became warm…she was sweating…kavin was pulling air again and again…suddenly her eyes got open and watching kavin she got up, there was a guiltiness in his eyes and a flash of happiness in his heart.

She got afraid after gaining her sense…she stood up and started going…there was tears in her eyes…but kavin stopped her.

Kavin "I'm sorry"

Aisha (crying) "your sorry is not everything for me…I had never thought this for you…you took the advantage of me when I was unconscious…I can't forgive you !"

Kavin (in tears) "please stop! I am afraid to lose you aisha…when…when I saw you unconscious I got terribly afraid…your breathing rate was decreasing…and I was left with nothing…I can't see you dying infront of my eyes…so what was necessary I did that much…I'm just happy that you got back your sense, but I had no bad intention to take advantage of you"

She stopped…but all these were unbelievable for her, kavin made her look at him and said.

Kavin "I love you aisha…I know that I'm a coward, I was unable to express my feelings…and was aware of the fact that you loves me…I too love you beyond your imaginations…and I can't see my love dying infront of me…and after listening my confession also you want to hate me…then you can. I'll never stop you…because you know I love you…"

All these were enough for her to smile again…it was a little bit tough but for a girl…getting back her crush…her love is everything…with a sudden movement she buried her head inside his chest, and he grabbed her with a promise to never left her…the flow of wind was making their evening memorable…they both were infront of each other…there was a passion…a fashion and a trust in that air…they both were attracting both…aisha closed her eyes…and slowly that strong arms closed her inside…kavin leaned towards her vibrating lips…now it was not against her wishes…it is? Not at all…he slowly and slowly blocked her lips…she accepted that way of love…her heartbeats were increasing and her brain was running fast…as she felt his warmness she started enjoying that moment and that was all they both were needing.

* * *

 **With a sudden jerk…she got up…she was sweating…her pulse rate was increasing…she looked everywhere…yah! She was in her home…it was her room…and yah! All these were a stupid dream…her heart stopped…and smoothly a sweet smile came creeping on her lips…she leaned on her pillow thinking about all those idiot dreams…and her face became red…suddenly her room's door got opened…and a guy was standing with his evergreen smile with the cup of morning coffee.**

 **He kept the coffee on the table…opened the window…and made aside the curtains…a sunny morning was infront her…with the fascinating feel of the wind…he sat beside her.**

 _kavin "good morning sweetheart"_

 _aisha "good morning…waise tum yahan?"_

 _kavin "haan wo aaj Sunday hai…aunty uncle shopping pe gaye…aur mein subah subah haazir ho gaya…aakhir boyfriend honey ke kuch far toh hotey hein naa…so lo hamarey hath ki bani garam garam coffee…"_

 _aisha "achaa?"_

 _she took the cup._

 _Kavin "hmm…waise yeh pasiney kyun choot rahey hein tumharey? Kuch kharab sapney dekh liye kya?"_

 _Aisha "waisa hee kuch samjh lo…"_

 _Kavin (winking) "samjh lo matlab? Mujhe bhi batao..aisa kya dekha meri karate queen ney?"_

 _Aisha (smartly) "mein tumhey kyun bataun?"_

 _Kavin (stupidly) "zarur tumne mujhe dekha hoga…warna tumhe toh kuch sapney aur aatey hee nahin hai aur jab mere barey mein sapne hein toh mujhe toh batana padega hee naa?"_

 _Aisha "kaavuu! Pareshaan mat karo…"_

 _Kavin "ruk…ruk…aisha ji ap pakdi gayi, itna Sharmati toh tum tab bhi nahi toh jab ham date pe jatey hein toh ab aisa kya dekhaa?"_

 _Aisha (wid big eyes) "kavuu!"_

 _Kavin (murmuring) "kahin sapne mein mujhe kiss-wiss toh nahi kar diya…"_

 _Aisha (with widen eyes) "kyaaaaaaaaaa?"_

 _Kavin (stood up) "kuch toh nahin…"_

 _There was nothing to tell…she started the pillow fight…kavin was enjoying her expressions and she was ignoring his questions…the love was in the air…where aisha and kavin were standing…the whole room got messed with the cottons of the pillows and was enjoying with this couples laughing…the echo was flowing in their hearts…but then then also…a question was swimming in her mid "is it was a daydream or was a nightmare?"_

There was no answer for that question…as she was back to the reality.

* * *

 _ **Really don't know story kaisi thi but… I don't want any chappal or tomato from you dadijaan…enjoy and kp loving me..hehehe *evil laugh***_

 _ **And guys…no bashing is appreciated…I just want a good no. of reviews if anyone like it…otherwise that ok with me…kindly read and review :)**_

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Prachi.4893**_


End file.
